


Pouring

by quinzzzells



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Soft short gay grapes, im tryin to write my favs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinzzzells/pseuds/quinzzzells
Summary: With all this weather it would be impossible to sleep. Or would it? Amethyst doesn't know, but she does know she loves spending these days with Peridot.





	Pouring

**Author's Note:**

> idk man its late and im gay and so are these two

It was late, probably. That's what Amethyst has thought. It was probably around 11, if one assumed from the height of the moon. It shined through water dropped windows and stark flashes of white, loud cracks of thunder followed those. Angry black clouds churned in the sky.

It wasn't very comforting. If she'd been alone, it would've been a night to either stand in the rain and stomp in the puddles, much to Pearl's dismay, or to sit by the windowsill and drown in bad thoughts about herself.

Although she wasn't alone. Peridot was curled up into her left side, calmly whispering in her sleep, some kind of math equation. Occasionally she'd snort or snore, and Amethyst thought that was so cute.

She gently looked down at the green gem, a soft smile pulling at the sides of her lips. Pudgy fingers tenderly brushed through impossibly soft, yellowish hair. Peridot made an odd sound at this, her small hand going to grip at Amethyst's sleep shirt. 

"Mmn... Gosh, P-dot." Amethyst whispered, chuckling faintly at the expression Peridot made. With the rain picking up, going from a patter to a thin stomping, it was soothing.

Under the faint glow of the two's gemstones, Amethyst caught herself staring at the other, studying the other intently. She blinked, realizing her hand had gone to the green gems cheek, softly cupping it. 

She froze, realizing that Peridot was groggily waking, blinking her emerald greens.

"Muuhh, hm? Amethyst?" Peridot rubbed her left eye while smacking her lips.

Amethyst's breath caught.

"Uhm. Sup, P?" Amethyst smiled in that aloof way you do when you get caught.

"Why is your hand on my cheek." Peridot said curiously, in a still matter of fact way.

"Uh heh. You had a bug on your face and I got it." Amethyst shifted her gaze to the kitchen, removing her hand.

"WHAT. A BUG? YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP?" Peridot jumped out of the covers, and dusted herself off like she'd just walked into a cobweb.

"Uh, no. Didn't see a reason why, you don't have anymore on you..." Amethyst trailed off, toying with her callused fingers.

"But! Couldn't there be more!? When there's one there's always more." Peridot flailed her arms towards the couch.

"Well, yeah, but I mean I didn't see anymore." Amethyst spoke, standing, and streching her back and arms.

"That is-...oh." Peridot blinked, looking at Amethyst.

And in that moment, the two of them thought the other was pretty damn gay.


End file.
